This invention relates to a pack having a yoke with front and back pouches. By loading items to be carried into the front and back pouches, the load to be carried can be substantially balanced.
Backpacks are in widespread use by children to transport books and other heavy objects, as well as their lunches and other supplies, to and from school. These backpacks generally have a pouch or sack which rests on the child's back, and straps fitting around the child's shoulders. The newest generation of packs provides lumbar support with hip straps, sternum safety with chest straps, and upper body protection with padded, contoured shoulder straps. The weight of the pack is distributed over the user's back to capitalize on the strength of that part of the body. However, the student or the parent must adjust the straps for varying daily loads to ensure proper usage of the equipment and to ensure overall back health. This is beyond the capability of young children. Defense Department studies have shown that proper distribution of packed weight is critical to a soldier's health, and recent child studies have criticized the preset assortment of packs used to carry school supplies, especially for younger children. Concentrating the weight on the child's back can cause lumbar strain and other back injuries, as well as making the backpack unwieldy to handle.
To overcome these problems, it has been proposed that the backpack load be divided by providing a pack with pockets or compartments at the front and back, so that the load will be distributed between the front and back of the wearer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,392 B1 to Wooley et al. discloses a pack with pockets at the front and back. The pack is in the form of a vest, with the front portion divided at the center. U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,003 B1 to Jackson discloses a pack having front and back compartments which are joined by straps across the shoulders and at the sides. Neither of these patents discloses a pack which can be quickly and easily put on by a child without having to manipulate buckles, zippers, or other such fasteners.